


Can a bj be considered cuddling?

by Hoodoo



Series: The Long Arm of the Law [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Just one good night with Officer Sanchez





	Can a bj be considered cuddling?

When he came in from his shift, he had the smell of the city and wind wrapped around him, threaded into his uniform and clinging to his hair. 

Snuggled under the blankets, you reached one hand out sleepily to him. 

“Cuddle with me,” you said, more of a statement than a question. 

“I need to shower.”

You made a sound of displeasure and repeated the sentence with more force. “Cuddle with me!”

You can see he wanted to disagree, that he wanted to relax under the spray of warm water and let it wash away the stress of his job on the force before getting into bed with you. You were being unreasonable. You knew that, but you still wanted him to join you.

Your fingers made an impatient, grabby movement to hurry him along.

With a sigh, Rick consented. He stripped out of his uniform and draped the blues neatly over the chair in your bedroom, while dropping his undershirt to the floor. He balanced on one foot, then the other to pull his socks off, and shimmied out of underwear--also left on the floor--before slipping into the cave of body heat you’d created under the sheets and blankets.

He pressed his long body up against yours tightly, and you squealed in laughter as you wiggled to get away.

“You’re so cold!”

Rick laughed at you and grappled you to keep you close, even as you half-struggled. “Yep. It was freezing outside tonight.”

You continued to laugh and squirm, protesting that you didn’t know his skin would be so cold. Rick didn’t let you go, insisting that this was what you’d asked for! He planted a kiss on your mouth and his lips were like ice. Then he released you and made to get out of the bed again.

“What are you doing?” you demanded, refusing to let him go. 

He tossed a smile at you. “I’m going to go take a shower. That’ll warm me up and it won’t be so cold for you when I come back to bed.”

You tutted in disagreement and pulled on his arm to keep him in place. Now it was his turn to protest as you wrapped yourself around and over him. 

“I’ll keep you warm,” you insisted, with his legs held tightly between your own. You peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses and moved lower. “You just lay back and soak up the heat.”

Rick groaned as your teeth found a nipple and teased it to hardness. “Your mouth is so hot, baby.”

“Mmm . . .” You hummed a wordless response as you made your way further down his body, burrowing under the blankets. You made sure he was still covered, even though it blocked the light for you.

His skin was still chilly. You kissed and licked a path down his abdomen scooting backwards under the blankets. The head of his slowly growing cock brushed your chin and you took a detour to his hip bone, sucking a spot there until he twitched and dislodged you. From past experience, you knew that you’d left a mark. 

Rick’s hand found your jaw, then slipped backwards into your hair. He gave a little bit of a tug, which you took to understand he wanted you to come back up, but you shook your head. His long fingers released you and in the dark under the blanket you found his thumb with your lips. You kissed the pad of it. The digit was cold but you sucked it into your mouth anyway, lavishing attention on it like it was his cock. 

He crooked it against your tongue. Through the blankets, you could hear his soft moan. You gave his thumb one last hard suck, then released it with a pop.

After nuzzling and finding landmarks on his body, you gave a swift swipe of your tongue around the head of his cock, and replaced his thumb with it. 

From up above you, outside the blankets, you heard a low groan. 

At the sound, you loosened your jaw and engulfed him, right down to his pubic bone. His cock was chilly but warmed quickly in your mouth. You stayed in place for a moment, until you felt his hips and legs begin to tense, and then you slowly moved back up his shaft, swirling your tongue around it as you did. 

At the top, you took a breath. The taste of him, sweat, faint lingerings of laundry detergent, and the unmistakable musk of pure Rick, became prominent. You lingered for a moment, then dropped your mouth back down on him again. 

You blew him fast. As his muffled voice ratched from groans to higher pitched moans, you would pause. Give him a break from the sensations. When he relaxed, you continued. Confined by the blankets, you couldn’t move an incredible amount, so you steadied his cock with a hand around the base of it, and occasionally drew your fist along his length, just for variety. Spit coated him, and your hand, and your chin.

Eventually, the noises Rick made didn’t stop. He writhed under you, trapped by your grip on him and your sinful mouth. You knew he was closing in on the point of no return, and when his hand snaked down beneath the sheets to your head again, it was confirmed.

He made you pause on an uptake once again. With this other hand, he wrangled the sheets and blankets off of the both of you, making you blink when you were exposed to the light again. 

“W-w-wait, baby,” he gasped as he forced your head up so you had to look at him. “I’m going to come--”

You grinned wickedly up at him, and pulled the slick head of his cock back into your mouth. 

His hand tightened in your hair. “Is this what you want? What can I--what can I do for you?”

“Nothing,” you replied sweetly, and shook his hand off you once again. He loosened his grip at your insistence but kept his hand in place. 

You sucked him back passed your lips, over your tongue, and to the back of your mouth. You steadied yourself for a moment and willed your gag reflex away, then pushed him to your maximum limit. Your nose was pressed into his pubic bone, your chin on his balls, the head of his cock almost-to-the-point of being uncomfortable in your throat.

You moved your tongue as much as possible with Rick’s cock filling your mouth. You started counting to five in your head and made it to four when his fingers involuntarily clenched in your hair and his hips jerked, and he came with a cry.

Breathing through your nose, you stayed in place. His cock pulsed in your mouth, filling the back of your throat with come. When his fingers unclasped themselves and his muscles relaxed underneath you, you gradually lessened the heavy suction you’d been using and released him. You swallowed as you did, and he jerked again at the sensation of your mouth closing in around him one final time.

Rick, his eyes closed, took a moment. His thin chest rose and fell with each panting breath. You began moving back up to be level with him, and he opened his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

Rick’s groin was shiny from spit and you knew your face was too. You can only imagine how ratty your hair looked as well, from being trapped under the sheets and blankets and all the movement you’d been doing with your head. You wiped your chin with your hand.

“Thank you?” 

He snorted at the fact you’d responded to his compliment with a question, and invited you in to settle beside him with an open arm. 

Before you did, however, you plucked a tissue from the box on the bedside table and draped it over his minutely leaking cock, as well as grabbed the bed linens and re-blanketed the two of you. Then you sank down beside him with his arm under your neck. 

“Warm enough now?” you asked. 

“Mostly,” he replied. “My feet are still cold.”

He demonstrated by planting them on you. You giggle-shrieked and wiggled to knock them off your legs. Once he had, you both relaxed against each other for a bit. 

“You going to take a shower now?”

“Mmm. No. Too sleepy,” Rick said drowsily. “Besides, maybe this is a dream.”

You squinted up at him. “What?”

“Maybe it’s a dream,” he repeated, with his eyes closed. “I’ll only know tomorrow morning.”

You have no idea what he’s talking about, and tell him so. 

A slight smile crosses his face. “If this whole thing hasn’t been a lucid wet dream, then tomorrow I’ll be awake and I’ll be with you.”

Officer Sanchez was probably the sappiest Rick in the infinite number of Ricks. With gentle ribbing, you informed him of that. He didn’t take offense, although he made opined that wasn’t exactly true, then followed that statement with a cryptic comment that he’d eaten wafer cookies dripping with sentiment. But he didn’t explain any further. He yawned and reached over his head to find the light switch before you could ask any questions about that, and you got your wish that he fall asleep beside you.

_fin._


End file.
